fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura Delacour
|eyes=Red |hair=Scarlet |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Elysium |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Back |occupation=S-Class Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= The Garden |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Solar Devil Slayer Magic Take Over Telekinesis |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Azura Delacour (江面・デラクール Azura Derakūru) is a Mage of Elysium who is famous for her usage of Solar Devil Slayer Magic. Appearance Azura is a tall and slim exotically beautiful young woman with bright scarlet colored hair that has a slight spiky appearance to it with two long bang framing both side of her face reaching just above her breasts wit the rest of her hair cascading down her back to her upper calf. She has a very unique and distinctive crimson colored eyes, with dark, wide stilted pupils and a fair skin tone. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an goddess sent down from the Heavens. She is always seen wearing different shades of lipstick and is sometimes seen smoking from an oriented pipe. She also wears heavy eye shadow around her eyes. Her attire consists of a full body low cut grey spandex suit under a maroon colored strapless dress with golden orients around the top. Around her slim waist she wears a black outer corset which holds her dress in place and a pair of Black high-heeled thigh length boots with a pair of golden ruby embezzled anklets on each ankle. On her arms she wears a pair of cut off arm sleeves with the same coloration as her dress and underneath she wears a pair of opera length gloves with a golden ruby ring on her right index finger. Around her neck she wears a similar golden ruby embezzled choker necklace and in each ear are golden hope earrings. Personality Azura is a very intelligent, seductive, Carefree and Mischievous woman who can at times be a little scary and crazy. She has a dark sense of humor, as shown when she created multiple walls of fire surrounding a group of men who tried to rob her before ever so slowly starting to move the fire forwards trapping them and is shown to have a very jaded and emotionless approach towards the tragedies of war, to the point of halfheartedly joking about them. Beyond her more serious disposition, Azura is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischief among her friends and companions, As she is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further her own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to her shady habits, she often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show her true colors when least expected. Among some of her favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Azura's, that her friends has often become wary of her whenever she appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling her love of dark dealings, Azura has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when she expressed how she enjoyed her visit to the local gambling stops and casinos. Typically, when not busy with her other hobbies or activities, Azura tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. Most of the time however, She tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Azura's willingness to hit below the belt at times, she usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether she gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people she's with at the time. This habit characterizes Azura so well, much like her other interests, that her friends tend to consider any bets or deals with her to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Azura as she rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when she feels like it. All in all though, given Azura's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting her past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with her, whether for their own good or not. Another quirk of hers is when caught in the middle of any act, Azura tends to play dumb. Given her manipulative abilities, she tends to know how to get people to sympathies with her the most, depending on whom she talks to. When dealing with males for example, she'll usually try to flirt with them using her great looks and body to get out of any trouble that may arise. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Relationships Quotes Category:Jakyou Category:Female Category:Devil Slayer Category:Take Over User Category:Requip User Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Telekinesis User